Creatures of the Sky
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: When Trisha is murdered by the military, Ed turns into a vicious hater of the military. Unicorn's aren't real...are they? yaoi future. Idea gotten from reading wolf story by QuitexSoul. I got permission. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Damn…I swear this is the last story I make until I finish at least **_**1 **_**of my previous stories. Anyway, enjoy! Flamers will be flamed back by Roy's Flame Alchemy. He hates yaoi flamers as well.**

**Summary- Unicorns should be killed…right? They stalk the earth, destroying all of the minerals that are in their way. They even have wings so they can pollute the skies. When Roy meets a young teenager, everything changes his perspective of the heartless beasts.**

**Warnings-FUTURE YAOI ALERT! Rated T for now. Rating may change in the future.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Maybe a bit of the storyline. The idea of this story was inspired by QuitexSoul's wolf story…so yeah. This whole story is for you QuitexSoul…**

Chapter 1- 

Edward will always remember the night his childhood left him. The night his family was destroyed.

"It's okay, my sweet little Ed. Now go back to sleep." Trisha Elric's sweet voice sounded through Ed's soul.

Edward smiled up at his mother and complied to his mother's wishes. Trisha was swiftly walking through the rolling hills of Resembool, making her way to a friend's house.

She looked behind her shoulder and quickened up her speed.

'_I don't care what they do to me as long as Edward and Al survive!'_ She frantically thought.

Finally, hours later, the three reached a house that was practically not there. A door showed from the ground, but other than that, their was no house…it was all underground.

Trisha quickly rapped on the door, fearfully glancing behind her. As the door opened, a black haired woman with dreads answered.

"Good, it's you Trisha. Here." Izumi Curtis opened her arms to take Al as Trisha set the now wakened Ed.

"Mom?" Ed murmured sleepily. "Where are we?"

The brown haired woman smiled sweetly to her son. "We're at a friend's house. Izumi's going to take care of you for a while. I've got some business to attend to."

"No!" Ed shouted fearfully. "Mom, don't leave! Please! What about Winry?"

Trisha's face softened at the desperate sound of her eldest son's voice.

"It's okay Edward. I'll be back…and Winry isn't one of us. She'd try to hurt you if she knew what you were."

At that she turned and hurried off.

"Mom no!!!" Ed jolted from his spot and ran after his mother.

"Ed!" Izumi gasped. She quickly ran after the boy, trying to catch him before he got to his mother.

Ed watched as his mother turned into the mythical creature, a unicorn.

"Mom!" Ed gasped, still trying to catch up. "Please don't-umph!"

The blonde boy tripped and stumbled to the ground. As he looked up, he saw A man in a blue outfit walk calmly up to his mother. He stayed quiet as he listened to the man speak.

"You are a beast, a freak of nature Unicorn. It's your time to die." Ed watched in horror as the man took out a knife, and used it to carve some sort of drawing on his mother.

Trisha's whinnying of pain made tears fall from Ed's eyes as he saw gold blood run down her honey brown coat.

Just as Ed was about to run down there to help his mother, the man slammed his hands against the wound.

His mom screamed in pain as she exploded, golden blood covering the man who killed her.

The man smirked and walked off.

"Mom!" Ed screamed. Fury radiated from him as he resolved to kill every last man in a blue uniform.

When Izumi reached the young unicorn, she saw the crystalline tears falling from his face.

"I'm so sorry Ed." She murmured. Ed was only 8 years old, and he saw his mother die in the most brutal way…right before his eyes. She took him up gently, and brought him back to her house.

**7 Years Later…**

"Common Brother, we need to make this automail job quick…so that Winry doesn't-"

"I know Al!" Ed snapped. "It's just that we had to get that stupid special kind of metal…transforming kind…it's like that every time."

"I'm sorry…it's just that everyone treats us bad when they find out…like that boy walked by when you were training…"

Ed sighed and turned to look at his younger brother.

"It's okay. I just get anxious whenever I'm around people I don't kill…like the _**military**_." Ed snarled the forbidden word in hate.

Al looked down sadly, but also gratefully. He was glad that he himself didn't see military murder his mother, and sad because of what Ed and he himself had done…not too long after.

"_Why'd they kill her?! What's wrong with him." Al muttered, tears falling from his eyes. "How-how are we going to live without her?"_

_Ed stared at the small grave that he and Al made above where Ed and Izumi had buried their mother._

"_We're not Al." He replied lowly. "We're going to bring her back."_

Al shook the memories from his head as they reached the Rockbell's Automail shop.

Al and Ed walked up the steps as the nervously knocked on the door. The door opened as a girl with long blonde hair holding a wrench stood in front of the door with her eyes closed, smiling at them.

"Hello! Welcome to Rockbelle's Automail Shop. If you're missing a limb, we can easily fix you up-"

"Hi Winry." Ed muttered, looking down.

"Huh?" Winry said as she opened her eyes. Her eyes soon filled with shock as she recognized the two boys in front of her.

"Ed-Al? Is that-Is that _you_?" He muttered. Then turned away from them running a bit in the house. "Grandma! It's the Elric Brothers!" She then turned back to them with a smile on her face.

"Wow. I haven't seen you two in 7 years! So how's Auntie Trisha?" When she received no reply, she looked closely at Ed. His face was full of fury and hate.

"Those fucking military dogs…murdered her." Ed growled. "Right in front of my eyes…7 years ago."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Winry asked. "What do you mean…7 years ago? Shouldn't you have come to us?"

Ed shook his head. "No." He muttered. "Mom took us to Izumi Curtis before she was…never mind all of this. We came as customers."

Winry furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked over Ed and Al, only to find nothing wrong. Sure, they were wearing some REALLY weird clothes, but no missing arms or legs.

"Umm…Edward? I uh, think that the only work we give is for automail."

Ed sighed and nodded to Al, and Al nodded back. They both ripped off their gloves on their hands, and tore off their army boots.

A gasp sounded from behind Winry as Aunt Pinako walked in the room.

"Boys! What on Earth happened to you?"

Winry stood still as she stared at the automail arm and legs the boys were missing.

Ed was missing a right arm and a left leg, as Al was missing a left arm and a right leg.

Ed looked down as he took out a box of foreign looking metal.

"That doesn't matter. I-we need automail made out of this."

Pinako sighed and took a close look at the metal.

"What is this…it looks quite…unique. And I can't make anything out of just raw metal."

"It's called Latem Gnimrofsnart. It's a foreign metal. The strongest of it's kind." Al answered with a small smile.

"And I can help you with the raw part." Before Winry or Pinako could do anything, Ed clapped his hands, pressing them against the box.

To the two female's wonder, the metal turned into automail sort of parts.

"How? Transmutation without a-" Pinako muttered.

"Just please make the parts. We're kind of…in a hurry."

Pinako and Winry studied the two boys for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." Aunt Pinako sighed. "I need to get your measurements."

Ed and Al both sat down, and allowed the Rockbells to take their measurements.

"So when can you get these done?" Al asked?

"Hmm…about 3 days." Pinako answered.

**A/N- I know this may look a bit familiar to some people, but remember that I used the storyline sort of thingy WITH permission from QuitexSoul, his wolf story. It's really good, so everyone, right when you're done reading this, how about you check out that story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So the last chapter moved a little fast, but oh well. I'll try to take it slower…a little slower at least. Well, review.**

**QuitexSoul-I tried to make it similar, but not too similar. I did like mixing up the automail too!**

**Bar-Ohki-yes...poor edo...**

**GreedxEd-yep...history repeats itself right? They masacre the ishballans, and now hey masacre unicorns. God's greatest gifts to human kind.**

Chapter 2 

"General Mustang sir!" a soldier clad in a navy blue military uniform called out.

The black haired man looked up from doodling on his paperwork to see a brown haired enlisted man rush in.

"Yes?"

"There's a **pant** commotion **pant** in Risembool. A strange unicorn is attacking the town!"

Roy arched an eyebrow. "Strange unicorn?"

"A unicorn with **pant** wings!"

Roy quickly stood up in slight alarm. Was it one of the original breeds? If so then there was only one thing they could do.

"Hawkeye, Hughes, Breda, Havoc, Fury, Falmon! Get in here _**NOW**_!"

The six officers he controlled ran in the office looking a bit confused. Hughes walked right up to Roy, sitting on the table like it was his bed.

"What's up Roy?" Maes asked.

"We have a mission. Someone says that an elite unicorn is ravaging Risembool."

"No way! An Elricorn?! I thought those were just myths!" Hughes gasped. The rest in the room stood still in shock and fear. Elricorns were known for their brutality and cruelty…plus they had almost no data on them.

"That's where we come in. We're going to see if this unicorn really has wings. We leave NOW."

They nodded as they followed their superior officer out the door.

Risembool-Rockbell's Automail 

"Boys." Pinako called to the two Elric brothers sitting on the bench behind her. "They'll be ready in a few hours. Winry, you should prep them…for docking."

Ed and Al both involuntarily flinched at the mention of docking. That stuff really hurt. It was almost the worst possible pain one could be put under…almost.

Being ripped apart by the-no. They weren't going to think about it.

"Good…wake me up when they're done, kay Al?"

"Okay." Al sighed as he watched his older brother fall asleep.

4 Hours Later- Military Group 

"Alright now." Roy muttered, pulling out a map of Risembool. "Most of the sightings are near this automail shop. I'll take Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Breda. Falmon, you and Fury will go ask around the town. Hurry!"

They nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Roy nodded to Maes, Riza, and Jean and the four of them started down the road.

After walking for 20 minutes, they reached the Rockbell's Automail shop. Without bothering to knock, Roy led his party in the building.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Silence answered him until he heard something from the back room.

"Hello?" Roy nodded towards Hughes, silently telling him to cover his back. The black haired man quickly pulled on his gloves, insuring that he had protection.

Slowly, Roy made his way to the room where the noises came from. He cautiously opened the door, finding an elderly woman, teenage girl, and two teenage boys.

The elderly woman and the teenage girl were stationed by the brown haired boy. They were reaching for the automail to connect it.

Just as they did, Roy decided to intervene.

"Hello. Mrs. Rockbell? My name is General Roy Mustang."

"You idiots!" Pinako hissed. "Can't you see I'm busy?" She turned to the boy who was now jerking around, moaning in pain.

"It's going to be okay Al." Winry said, trying to comfort the teenager in pain.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here…military scum?!"

Roy turned to the blonde teenage boy who was glaring at him.

"I'm here about some reports on-"

"Let me guess," the blonde sneered. "You were going Unicorn hunting, weren't you?"

Roy blinked twice, his voice leaving him.

"As a matter of fact, we were." Hughes answered. "There was talk of a special one terrorizing this city."

Ed growled at the men in uniforms. Just as he made his move to lunge at the murdering bastards, Al stopped him.

"Ed! It's your turn." Ed stopped, and turned to Al. "Okay. Go lay down." Al nodded, grimacing as he sat down on the sofa, his eyes never leaving the General.

Ed slowly made his way to the docking table, temporarily allowing Al to take watch over the offending men clad in blue.

"Just hurry up." Ed muttered to the Rockbells. "I don't think I can control myself around _them_ any longer."

Pinako and Winry nodded, wondering why Ed hated the military this much, even though it was their fault that the Elric's lost their mother.

They quickly flipped the switch, and Roy noticed the obvious change. Ed jerked around, but only because it was a reaction, but there was no noise coming from the boy at all.

Gradually, the jerking subsided, and Ed quickly got to his feet.

Glaring at the military men, he and Al quickly left the shop. Roy watched after them for a while before turning back to the Rockbells.

"What business do you _dogs_ need here?" Pinako asked, a bit of hatred filling her voice.

"I'm General Roy Mustang. State Alchemist. We've gotten some reports of an unusual Unicorn prowling around. We wanted to know if you've seen such sightings."

Winry and Pinako shook their heads no. "Nope, no such sightings. Leave."

Roy sighed, looking from Hughes, to Hawkeye and Havoc.

"Let's see if the other's learned anything new."

At that, Roy left.

10 Feet away from the Rockbell's house- 

"It's them Al. Those men are part of the military, the type of people who kill creatures like us." He grinned to Al, an evil glint entering his eyes. "Let's show them how much of monsters Unicorns can be."

A/N- Okay, so tell me if I did okay…kay? Also GIVE ME A SCENERIO!!! I'm DYING of boredom. It goes like this. You give me a scenario like this: Roy is the person who killed Trisha, and Ed sees him again. I then give you the answer like so: Ed turns into unicorn form, and confronts him. Roy, being the perv he is, says things like Ed being sexy, and Ed turning back to human form, completely naked. Roy then advances on Ed, only for Ed to turn tail and run.

**Review **


End file.
